


The Days With You

by MysticPuma



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Family, M/M, Orphans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPuma/pseuds/MysticPuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU of Raven and Lucius' life, from the orphanage to Raven's revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raymond - Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my story that I've been doing for Camp NaNoWriMo (I did the first half last year, so I thought it was about time I uploaded it :))

The rain pattered gently against the window, and at it sat a young boy, with his knees drawn close to his chest, his dark auburn hair draped over his similarly coloured eyes.

“Ray! Ray!” came the call of his younger sister. He ignored her. He didn’t want to hear her right now. He was in one of those moods… He just wanted to stare out of the window, watching the rain. “Ray?” she was next to him now. He sighed, knowing he couldn’t escape her now.

“Yes, Priscilla?” he muttered, not looking at his younger sister.

“Look what I drew, Ray!” she said. He involuntarily turned to look at the picture. It was crude at best… As was to be expected of a five year old’s drawing.

“What is it?” he asked, with a confused frown. It just looked like a lot of brown and red squiggles to him…

“It’s a horsey, Ray!!!! Lookey! I’m riding it! Daddy said… he said one day I can have a pony!” Priscilla said, grinning wildly. “He promised.”

Raymond smiled at his little sister as she turned and ran out, probably to draw more… He turned back to the window. His father had lied to her. They were hardly well off, when would they afford a horse? Besides, where would they put it? In the garden? It was far too small. Oh well, Priscilla would soon forget any promises made to her… He’d forgotten anything they’d ever promised him almost straight after they’d made them.

The rain was strangely fascinating. It ran down the windows in odd patterns, sometimes as though they were racing each other to the bottom. He always found himself rooting for one or the other, often the one closer to the left… They rarely won, but when they did, his heart would lift a little, just to be knocked back down when the next one lost.

“Raymond, Priscilla! Time for bed!” called their mother. Raymond sighed, watching the last race finish, with another loss for his side, before pushing himself off the bed he used as a window seat to re-enter his small room. He crouched to pull his pyjamas from under his bed, as the clock struck eight thirty. It felt too early to him, but it didn’t bother him. He’d had his time to relax, and now it was time to rest.

He pulled the pale blue t-shirt over his head. It was a little small, tighter than it should be, but so long as he could breath, he didn’t mind. The trousers were the opposite. They were baggy and hung loosely on his hips. He was used to it though, so he absentmindedly headed into the bathroom, where Priscilla was already stood on a little stool to brush her teeth. Raymond smiled lightly and stood beside her.

“Hewwo bigh bwofer!” she said, through a mouth-full of tooth-paste _and_ her tooth brush. Raymond chuckled as he began his own ritual.

As he was clambering into bed, he heard the footsteps of his parents coming up the stairs. They of course went to Priscilla’s room first, and Raymond just buried himself further into his duvet, cocooning himself in warmth. The heating would be switching off soon, and he needed all the warmth he could get.

The small click of a light-switch and the subsequent closing door told him that they were done tucking Priscilla in, and sure enough a couple of seconds later, they both walked into his room. His mother came forward and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, stroking his face gently.

“Goodnight, Ray.” She whispered, with a smile. There was sadness underneath it though. There always was. Raymond couldn’t fathom why. They had each other. That was enough to make anyone happy… So why did she always seem so sad?

As she returned to stand in the doorway, his father came over and kneeled down next to his bed.

“G’night, sport.” He said, with a wry smile. There was no sadness behind his eyes, and that made Raymond feel better. So long as his Dad was happy, his Mum would surely get better, right?

“’Night Mum… ‘Night Dad.” He said, as a yawn broke his thoughts. His father chuckled, standing up and going to the doorway as well.

“Sleep well, Raymond.” His mother said, leaving. Just before his father left, he turned out the light, and then he followed, closing the door behind him.

As Raymond closed his eyes he heard the mutterings of his parents outside.

“I just wish we could give them more…” his mother murmured, sadly.

“Don’t worry, honey. Things are gonna start looking up.” His father replied. “I promise.”

For some reason, that sentence gave Raymond a sinking feeling… But as he slipped into darkness, he had no time to dwell on it.


	2. Lucius - Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have neglected this story long enough... I've been focussing on writing my Magical Diary fanfics and this just got kind of side-tracked. I will warn that the story itself is unfinished. Also, I may be editing chapters in the future, when I reach the "editing" stage, which won't happen until I've finished writing it. So be aware that this is, for all intents-and-purposes, a draft :)

“Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!” the bully jeered. He was at least three years younger than Lucius, but the blonde didn’t dare say anything back. He just kept walking, clutching his battered old book tightly as he made his way back to his room for the night. He often kept the book on his person, it made him feel stronger… calmer.

“You’re such a girl! Won’t even look at us! Wimpy girly girl!” another boy jeered. This was the least of their threats to him… So he sped up, unwilling to face their more frightening attempts to break him. But it seemed today wasn’t his lucky day. _Oh God…_ was all he could think as the third of the usual group of bullies stepped in front of him, blocking his path forwards. He turned to go the other way, but the other two had already stepped into his path.

Lucius had long since given up hope that those who ran the orphanage would take any notice of his suffering, so he no longer screamed… He just let the tears run silently down his face, and took his punishment.

But today was too far…

The twelve year-old was dragged by the three boys, who couldn’t be more than ten, through the rooms and into the bathroom. Once there, the first boy tugged his hair violently, and hot tears sprang to Lucius’ eyes, as the second kicked him in the stomach, and he doubled over, keeping a tight hold on his book. The book, which he always carried around, had gone remarkably unscathed by the bullies through his many years in the god-forsaken place… But one of them noticed how he clung to it.

“Hey, lucy, what’s that book? Is it your _diary_?” the first boy snickered. Lucius subconsciously tightened his grip on it. “Hehe, I bet you write all about which boys you fancy from school in that, don’t you Lucy?”

“P-please… stay away…” Lucius whispered, the tears spilling over and cascading down his cheeks.

“Aw, that’s right Lucy. Cry. Cry like the sissy you are!” the third boy piped up, kicking him in the arm. This, to Lucius’ horror, loosened his grip on the book, and the first boy, the obvious leader, snatched it roughly from his grasp.

“No! It’s fragile, please! No! Not that!” Lucius cried, trying to get up, but the second boy kicked him in the chest, pushing him to the floor in a heap, and holding him there as the first boy roughly turned the pages.

“Aw, this is boring! It’s just some stupid story-book!” he yelled dismissively, throwing the book behind him into the toilet.

“No! NO!” Lucius screamed, his voice raw, and he began to cough violently. The boys proceeded to kick him until he had several cuts bleeding onto his pale blue shirt and torn jeans, and left him there, still coughing, laughing all the while.

Despite the pain, and the constant coughing fits, Lucius pushed himself up onto his hands, and crawled to the toilet. He reached in and pulled the book out, placing it carefully on the floor. He opened it. The pages were drenched, but the writing was still intact… He prayed it would be okay…

That book was all he had left of his father… It was the book his father had been reading him the night he was killed… A memory Lucius was never keen to venture into. He’d only been three… but it was still as clear as day in his mind…

\---

_“That’s all for tonight, Lucius…” his father said. Lucius pouted. His father laughed heartily. “I’ll read you two tomorrow night, how about that?” he said, as he placed the bookmark in the pages at chapter 8._

_“Aw… okay, daddy.” Lucius said, with a smile. His father stood, placing the book on Lucius’ bed-side table. But as he was about to tuck Lucius in, he heard a crash downstairs. He froze._

_“Lucius?” he whispered. “Stay quiet… I’m going to go and see what’s happened downstairs. Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He said, touching his little son’s face gently. Nobody was in the house, his wife was in hospital… So it could only be one thing…_

_Lucius, though, concerned for his father’s well-being, clambered out of his bed quietly and, clutching his small toy bear tightly in his hand, made his way down the stairs after his father._

_As he entered the dining room, Lucius’ father saw a dark figure with a large back-pack, which he was throwing anything of value into._

_“Hey!” he cried. The figure looked up, but seemed undeterred from his mission. Lucius had found himself in the doorway to the dining room, from which he could see his father rushing towards a black figure. As he passed the light-switch, he flicked it, and indeed the man was dressed all in black, but as Lucius saw his eyes, he froze in fear, dropping his teddy._

_The man’s eyes were blood red, and focused on Lucius’ father with the eyes of a man who had killed many. But Lucius’ father noticed too late, slowing as the man withdrew a knife from his belt and stabbed him hard in the stomach. His knees buckled, his eyes went wide and he felt to the floor as the knife was ripped from him. Blood began to pool around him, as the man took the little else he could find and made his escape._

_Lucius could barely move. Suddenly, he remembered what his father had told him to do… His little hands were shaking as he grabbed the phone, and pressed the ‘9’ three times._

_“Hello, 999, what’s your emergency?”_

_“Uh… A man… in black… he took lots of stuff… and he attacked my daddy…” Lucius stuttered, tears falling rapidly down his face from fear. The woman on the end of the phone calmly asked for an address, and Lucius shakily gave it. As soon as the woman had gone, though, he dropped the phone and ran to his father’s side. “Daddy!” he cried as he knelt down next to him, his long, blonde hair dipping into the pool of blood, staining it red._

_“L-lucius…” his father whispered. “I told you… to… stay… in bed…”_

_“I-I’m sorry…” Lucius replied, tears still pouring from his eyes._

_“I…Lucius… I need you… to take c-care of mummy… for me… can- can you do that?” his father stammered, his voice cracking and weakening with every breath._

_“But… Daddy…”_

_“I can’t… look after you any more… You have to… to be brave now… Be a big boy… for mummy…”_

_“Daddy, the- the ambulance is gonna… they’ll be here! You’ll get better!”_

_“No, Lu…” his father whispered, tears slipping from his own eyes, as he lifted a bloodied hand to his son’s face. “I… I love you, son…”_

_“Daddy…  Please… Hold on! H-hear that?” Lucius said, grabbing his father’s hand as sirens wailed outside. “They’re here… Hold on…”_

_But it was too late. As the door opened, and paramedics rushed in, Lucius’ father’s hand slipped from his son’s grasp, and fell into his own blood, as the life left his eyes and he went cold._

_\---_


End file.
